Saving a Friend
by DeathSamus
Summary: Megaman has turned into Dark Mega, and now holds allegiance to Dr. Regal. Regal sends him 30 years into the past in order to harness the energy of Duo's Comet. Can Lan, Roll and co. stop Dark Mega and return him back to normal? Summary sucks but the story is better.


Saving a Friend

_**This is my take on the Dark Megaman saga in Megaman Stream. Instead of Megaman and Dark Megaman being separate entities, Megaman's been corrupted by Shademan during Episode 32, reborn as Dark Mega. Well the fic is taken place during Episode 49 but with several edits to the plot. Also I've added the Brother Storyline from the EXE games with Megaman being Lan's brother Hub. So please enjoy the story and notify me if there are any inconsistencies in it, I would appreciate it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Kenji Inafune and Capcom (I think). I claim nothing.**_

Dr. Regal has just discovered the location of Duo's Comet 30 years in the past. In order to obtain it's power, he hijacks the Netopia Space-Tower and sends Dark Mega into the Comet. Megaman was corrupted by Shademan's bite during his first trip to the past in order to thwart the Darkloids from taking over the world; as time progressed so did the Dark Power inside of him began to consume him and he was reborn as Dark Mega. Lan, Maylu, Chaud, and Laika, along with Colonel also head to the Space-Time Tower to stop Regal and Dark Mega's actions. Even without his navi and brother, Lan felt that he can sway Megaman from his Darkness; Roll felt the same as well, she had feelings for the Blue navi but was shocked when he sided with Nebula.

"Megaman is heading towards Duo's Comet," Chaud said. "Regal must be using him to take what's Duo's power," Laika replied. The 4 adolescents (minus Lan) send their navis into the cyberworld of the past in order to stop what Dark Mega is doing.

"You sure you don't want to back out of this Roll?" Protoman asked. Roll was displeased by his comment, "Are you saying that I'm weak? Megaman needs me as well." Roll replied.

"It's not that we don't want you along, it's just that we don't want you to get hurt. You don't know what Megaman will do to us, especially you." Searchman said.

"Alright fine, just don't do anything drastic." Protoman commented.

Colonel was more compassionate of Roll's bravery and he put a hand onto her shoulder, "You have a strong heart Roll. You care so much for Megaman don't you?" Roll blushed at his speech and she nodded; Colonel grinned.

The 4 navis ventured off to what seemed to be a vast of endless space until something caught their eye. It was an army of humanoid beings that look metallic-like and was surrounding a purple figure. "Is that Megaman?" Roll questioned. "It looks like it, but he seems to have company." Searchman said as he raised his Scope Gun. "I'm gonna lock on to him so that it catches his attention."

"Scope Gun!" Searchman fired his rifle towards Dark Mega and his army, the blast gave a notice to Dark Mega that they after him. "What?" Dark Mega said in shock. "_Oh so they're here at last, well better give them a warm welcome_." He thought as he let out an evil grin and snapped his fingers, signaling his army to charge at them.

Dark Mega's army raced toward Roll, Protoman, Searchman, and Colonel. "Shit!" Protoman exclaimed.

"Wide Sword!"

"Satellite Cannon!"

"Screen Divide"

"Heart Slash!"

One by one, the metallic-like beings started to dwindle; startled, Dark Mega began to rush to the entrance of the comet. "_Damn, almost there, it seems that I've underestimated them_." Dark Mega thought.

"I'm here! At last, now I'll be able to…" "Hold it right there!"

Protoman, Roll, Searchman, and Colonel have reached to where Dark Mega was but felt uneasy by his presence. "Ah so you finally reached me, bravo," Dark Mega said mockingly. "Megaman snap out of it!" Roll yelled. "Snap out of what?" Dark Mega questioned.

"Dark Mega, why did you stop?" Dr. Regal's apparition harked. "My apologies Master Regal; these pestering navis halted my passage." Dark Mega answered back. "Very well, dispose of them!" he ordered as his apparition dissipated. "As you wish Master Regal."

"Megaman, get a grip! You're being used!" pleaded Protoman, "Uhh I don't think so Protoboy." Dark Mega smirked. Protoman was angered by his remark.

Dark Mega began to walk towards them, ready for battle. "Alright, if it's a battle you 4 want them it's a battle you'll get."

"Dark Sword" A sword of malice appeared on Dark Mega's right arm and soon he charged at Protoman. Dark Mega lunged his sword onto the swordsman but he blocked the attack with his own sword but he couldn't hold it any longer. "Megaman stop!" Protoman yelled, "How about no?" Dark Mega replied. Colonel tried to attack Dark Mega from behind but he noticed and threw Protoman towards him. They both fell to the ground.

"Scope Gun!"

Dark Mega dodged every single burst that Searchman had tried to inflict onto him. "Man what a good exercise!" Dark Mega scolded.

"Damn, his tactics are so precise," Colonel, remarked. "It seems that we have to think of a different plan," Protoman replied.

"Hey enough talking let's get back to battling, I haven't got all day." Dark Mega said. His commentary angered Roll. "Megaman, this is not you! What happened to you?" Roll said angrily. "What happened to me? I don't know what you mean. I just sided with Master Regal." Dark Mega answered. "Thing is, I don't know what's gonna happen to you." Dark Mega replied as he started to walk towards her. Feeling uneasy, Roll began to walk backwards, "Megaman, stop it." Roll requested. "Come on, the fun's about to begin." Dark Mega grinned. Protoman, Searchman, and Colonel tried to intervene; sensing them, Dark Mega launched his Dark Meteors towards them.

"I'm not gonna let you zeros ruin my fun, this is between me and her, DARK METEORS!

The meteors came hurtling towards Protoman, Searchman, and Colonel. "GRAHH" the trio screamed as they collapsed to the ground. "Damn! Roll's by herself, I fear for the worst." Laika said. "Maylu, jack out Roll!" Chaud pleaded. "No, Roll can handle herself, it's not the first time she's been in a dangerous situation before." Maylu retorted. "Megaman, please stop this!" Lan pleaded.

"Mega, please I don't want to hurt you." Roll said. "Funny, it seems some of my vague memories are coming back. I remember some time ago at the N1 Championships when you turned over to the dark side for a bit, eh 'Empress'?" Dark Mega commented with a smirk. Shocked by this remark, Roll responded, "… I remember, you didn't want to hurt me, but I did."

"Ah now you know, I must say you did have quite the power, along with that whip of yours, but I inhibited myself from engaging you and I did take quite the beating. I could've disposed you so easily but my foolish human feelings thwarted me from doing so. But this time I shall return the favor, Dark Sword!" Dark Mega charged towards Roll. "Roll!" Maylu yelled. Roll managed to grip Dark Mega's sword, which was inches away from her body. "Grrr… why do you have to be so persistent" Dark Mega asked angrily. "I'm fighting for a person I care deeply about." Roll answered while struggling to hold down his sword. "Very well then," Dark Mega commented as he shoved her out of his way.

"Heart Slash!" Roll sent a wave of heart-shaped disc towards Dark Mega but he dodged it and landed to the ground. "Enough of this child's play, DARK THUNDER!" Dark Mega lifted his right arm to the air and summoned a cloud that at first flashed with lightning but then shot down to the ground, impacting Roll with such ferocity.

"GAHHHH!" Roll screamed in pain as she fell to her back with electricity surging through her agonizing body. "That shows you what I'm more capable of doing, do you give up?" Dark Mega said snidely.

"I… I will not give up." Roll retorted while standing up, regaining her composure. "Hang in there Roll! Battle-Chip, Custom Sword, Download!" Maylu yelled.

"Well then, en garde." Dark Mega said. Their swords clashed each other, Dark Mega seemed to have the upper hand but Roll was determined not to give up this fight. Dark Mega grew impatient not only because it was halting his way into the source of Duo's power but also the sword fighting really bored him out. "I'm growing tired of this stick fighting, let's make it more interesting."

"Dark Wide-Shot."

"Maylu!" Roll yelled.

"Battle-Chip, Life Aura, Download!"

"Ah, ah, ah, we'll have none of that, Northwind!" Dark Mega invoked a blizzard that stripped Roll of her Life Aura, leaving her defenseless. "Shit!" Roll exclaimed.

"Hehehe," Dark Mega chuckled as he aimed his weapon and shot Roll, "AHHH!" Roll cried out as she collapsed to the ground.

"Have you reached your breaking point yet Roll?" Dark Mega questioned.

"Not even close." Roll answered back.

"My, my, what a big heart you must have, you should give up, you'll never win." Dark Mega smirked.

"Battle Chip, Aqua Tower, Download!"

A wave of water went towards Dark Mega but he had a trick up his sleeve. "Hmph, as I recall, electricity blends really well with water." Dark Mega conducted electricity from his body, allowing him to pass through Roll's attack without harm.

"No way, he's using the same tactic that Flashman used!" Lan pointed out.

"Bingo!" Dark Mega commented, "Now you see me, now you don't, Dark Invis!" Dark Mega shrouded himself in pitch black, but his power has enhanced ten-fold. "Roll Arrow!" But it was no use because it simply passed through Dark Mega's body. Dark Mega rushed onto Roll and gave her a hard punch to the gut. "Gahh… ahh." Roll clenched her stomach but Dark Mega then kicked her so hard that it sends her a couple feet away. It wasn't over yet as Dark Mega fired a his Mega Buster like a machine gun with deadly accuracy. "Feel my power Roll!" Dark Mega yelled as he still continued his onslaught.

"Megaman, please stop hurting Roll!" Maylu pleaded with tears coming out of her eyes.

Roll got up but was vomiting bits of cyber data due to the blow from Dark Mega. The Dark Invis wore off and Dark Mega chuckled. "I must say, I'm impressed that you're taking all these beatings for nothing."

"L… like I said, I'm fighting for my friend." Roll responded.

"You don't say." "Well then, it looks like we're gonna have to end our fun."

Dark Mega grabbed a hold of Roll's neck and held her up inches away from the ground. "You sure are a brave navi, but Duo's power awaits me, so before I acquire his power, I shall have the honor of finishing you off."

"M…Mega *cough* p...please stop," Roll said, gasping for air.

"Why should I?" Dark Mega asked. "B… because Hub would *cough* never do this." Roll answered, hoping that it would sway him from deleting her.

Dark Mega released his grip from Roll, stumbling backwards with his left hand on his forehead, with a loss of words. "What did you say?" Dark Mega said. "That name… it sounds so familiar but how?" "It's the name you were given when you were once human, Hub." Lan added. "The human soul, an object that even Darkness cannot fully consume, as long there is good inside someone's heart, it will always prevail over Darkness."

"Grrrr… what is this building up inside of me?" Dark Mega felt light shining from his red eyes. Clenching his head he started to convulse.

"GAAAAHHHH!... Lan, please delete me."

"That voice, Megaman!" Lan exclaimed.

"Please you must delete me before Dark Mega engulfs my body." Megaman pleaded.

"I can't Hub, you are my brother I don't want to lose you again." Lan replied.

"Roll…"

"Mega!"

"You must finish me off before I cause anymore harm."

"No! You can ward off the evil inside you, just like old times remember?"

"_Like old times? Oh now I remember, It was the N1 Grand Prix and Roll and I were partnered up to face Fireman and Wackoman, Maylu got a hold of a supposedly rare chip but it turned out to be a Devil Chip; the sight of seeing Roll turning against us horrified me, I couldn't cope with having to delete her but in the end I took all the beatings from her and she managed to repel the corruption from the chip, thus returning her back to normal, also it was a time when my feelings for her began to build up_." Megaman thought. (**_A/N: Think of it as a flashback from the NT Warrior series episode when Roll turned evil for a bit_**.)

"T…thank you Roll, I could always count on you" Megaman said while trying to maintain himself. "You're very welcome Mega."

Roll started to tear up because of how much pain Megaman was in but suddenly the Dark Aura surrounded Megaman.

"GWAHHH!" Megaman yelled.

"MEGAMAN!" Lan and Roll screamed in unison. The Dark Aura dissipated from Megaman but it seems that Dark Mega has taken over his body.

"Forget it you fools, this body is mine!" Dark Mega proudly claimed.

"M… Mega," Roll shook her head. "No I can't lose you!" Roll cried as she charged at him.

Dark Mega simply grinned. "Dark Lance." A trail of Bamboo rose from the ground and struck Roll. "AHHHH!"

"Now then I must acquire the Ultimate Power that awaits me, HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Dark Mega jumped into the portal that leads to the epicenter of the comet. Roll staggered up and realized that Megaman has entered the comet. The others have woken up. "Ugh, what happened?" asked Searchman. "Guys, Megaman entered inside Duo's power." Roll said. "Then lets go follow him," Protoman exclaimed.

Dark Mega stood upon a platform and soon the Crests of Duo began to react. "HA! HA! HA! I finally got Duo's power! I feel invincible!" Dark Mega yelled in victory.

"No, we're too late!" Roll commented as she dashed towards him. "Wait Roll don't!" Protoman pleaded.

As Roll was a couple feet away from Dark Mega a bright light engulfed both of them. "Huh what's going o…" Dark Mega wasn't able to complete his sentence as he felt a sharp pain coming from his chest.

Roll opened her eyes and witnessed a figure impaling Dark Mega. "Mega!" Roll yelled. The figure simply pointed her finger towards the ground, to her amazement it was Megaman, back to his blue color but he was unconscious., it seems that whoever that person was it managed to split Megaman and Dark Mega from each other. "Oh god Mega!" Roll charged to his body and picked him up.

She flew back to the others and they were astonished by what they saw. "Megaman!" The trio of male navis exclaimed. "Well there's no time for celebration we must get out of here." Colonel said.

"W… Why you!" Dark Mega coughed out.

"A navi like you has no right to obtain Master's power." The figure said.

"This isn't the last of me!" Dark Mega said as he disintegrated without a trace.

"_Thank you whoever you are_." Roll thought as she gazed at Megaman's unconscious face. (_A/N: Did Roll know of Slur's identity?_)

3 Days have passed since the Darkness dissipated from Megaman following the confrontation at Duo's Comet. He's been resting at Scilab ever since but he hasn't woke up from his coma. Roll has been by his side ever since, same with Lan, he was happy to have his brother and navi back. "He hasn't woken up ever since we brought him back, maybe he will never wake up." Roll said with a solemn voice. The last couple words made Roll produce tears.

"Please Megaman, wake up, we developed a strong bond that can't be severed, I have thought of you as more than just a loyal friend, it has grown into something else. I have thought back at the times we've shared together, from meeting each other for the first time and to this point, I want us to be more than best friends, but only if you feel the same way. What I'm saying is that I… I… I love you Megaman, or should I say Hub Hikari. Funny, I've fallen for a human who's DNA was converted into pure data. But I don't care if you're a human, navi, or something in between, I'll still love you for who you are."

Megaman began stirring and he opened his eyes to see Roll crying. "R… Roll? Why are you crying?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. "MEGA!"

Roll suddenly glomped onto Megaman, giving him a bone-crushing hug. "Megaman, I'm so happy that you're awake!"

"Thank you Roll" "You're very welcome."

"Hey Roll, I'm really sorry for everything that has happened, especially for hurting you."

"It's ok, I can never hate the navi that I…" Roll halted the last words that she was about to say.

"Roll is there something we need to talk about?" Gathering up her courage, Roll commented, "Yes Megaman we do need to talk, have you had feelings for someone before?" Megaman blushed at her comment, it is true that he had feelings for a certain someone for some time now but he felt that it was only going to end up as just being friends.

"Why do you ask?" Megaman replied. "Well it's because after what happened 3 days ago, I've been having this certain emotion well up for some time now and I just can't hold it anymore, but the thing is, I don't know if the person I've fallen for feels the same way as I do." Roll answered. "I'm sure he would feel the same way; I mean you are cute, smart, and you sure like to be in the path of danger in order to protect the ones you hold dear." Roll was shocked by his speech, could it be that he's finally showing how he truly feels about her? "Do you really think so Megaman?" "Of course I do." Megaman asked as he grinned with his eyes close.

"Megaman, the person who I feel so deeply about is… you."

Megaman was astonished by the words that came out of her mouth, he thought that she had feelings for Protoman, Searchman, Glide, or even Gutsman, but he felt even happier that it was him that she loved. "R…Really?" Megaman stuttered.

"Of course Mega, do you feel the same about me?" Roll questioned with a tint of pink that emerged from her cheeks.

"I really do Roll, it's just that I thought you've liked someone else."

"Mega, I've liked you more than just a friend, I've started to love you. When you were being controlled by Nebula I've thought I lost you for good, but I never gave up hope."

Megaman and Roll's faces were mere inches away and soon came closer and closer until their lips touched each other, Roll felt like she died and went to cyberheaven as the sensation was pleasuring. Megaman, on the other hand thought that he was gonna burst because his face was so red that it put a tomato to shame. 30 Seconds later they broke the kiss, much to their dismay but they needed oxygen. "Wow, I've never felt like this before, it's amazing." Megaman simply put out, gazing at Roll's emerald eyes. "Same here, it's good to have you back Megaman." Roll said as she embraced him yet again. "May I call you Hub for now on?"

"Of course you may." Megaman approved. It's not often that he will approve someone to address him by the name of his former state of humanity but Roll was an exception.

"I love you Roll."

"And I love you too Hub Hikari."

"I can't wait to tell Lan about this."

**_There you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to review!_**


End file.
